degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna-Marisol Conflict
The conflict between Jenna Middleton and Marisol Lewis began in season 10 of Degrassi. Conflict History Overview Jenna has had a dislike for Marisol ever since season 10 when Marisol began to flirt with K.C. The two were teammates on the Power Squad together, so Jenna was forced to put up with her. However, Jenna grew to hate Marisol when she discovered that Marisol and her then-boyfriend K.C. Guthrie had an affair. It was revealed that Jenna thought Marisol was a homewrecker. Season 10 In 99 Problems (1), Marisol develops a liking towards K.C., which causes her to flirt with him and text him, making Jenna angry and jealous. In 99 Problems (2), Jenna suspects K.C. is cheating with Marisol when his phone keeps ringing after Marisol borrows his notes, but she learns K.C. has been receiving calls from his mother. Season 11 In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Marisol is at work with K.C. and listens to him talk about Jenna, saying she is upset that he's working too much. She suggests that she can help out by playing a game where they guess if the customer's relationships will work out. After work, Marisol suggests he stay after, but he's reluctant to do so because of Jenna. Marisol reveals that, every day after work, they have a "clean-up party." Then, he joins in, leaving Jenna at home. In Lose Yourself (1), at school, Marisol comes over to K.C., who is holding Tyson. He tells her that Jenna is coming back to school, so they have to tone it down. Marisol tells him that they always have work and walks away when Jenna comes over to inform him that she's coming back to school. In Lose Yourself (2), Jenna is seen at school. She asks Alli if she has seen K.C., but Alli hasn't. Dave walks up, telling Jenna that he and Alli are dating, and Jenna sees K.C. getting into a car with Marisol. She demands Dave tell her what's going on with Marisol and K.C., and Dave tells her. Later that day, Jenna confronts K.C. about Marisol, and they get into an argument. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Jenna mentions Marisol when K.C. says he'll take more shifts at Little Miss Steaks. In Don't Panic (1), Jenna is seen in the cafeteria where Katie, Marisol, and Mo are running for president. When Katie calls Marisol a "homewrecker" and that she stole "Jenna's baby daddy right from under her nose". Marisol denies this, but Jenna says it is true. Into Smash Into You (2), Marisol makes a pitch at Model UN for a universal charity song, but Jenna responds that it is impractical as there would also be a problem with language barriers. Marisol rolls her eyes while Jenna is talking. Season 12 In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), they are discussing Spirit Week being cancelled since Campbell Saunders had passed away at a Student Council meeting. Trivia *Despite the rivalry and mutual dislike between Jenna and Marisol, the two girls were ironically seen shaking hands and walking together when Alli (from afar) makes a comment to Clare about Jenna's growing popularity. *Both girls were romantically involved with K.C. Guthrie. *Both girls were both considered to be, "boyfriend stealers." *Both share the same nickname, "Miss Flirty Flirt." *They were both on the Power Squad. *Jenna's friend Clare and Marisol's best friend, Katie are good friends. *Marisol once called Jenna's friend, Clare a "drama queen" *They were both on Student Council. *They have best friends that used to date Drew Torres. *They both had a dislike for Bianca DeSousa for similar reasons. *It can be said that they have either stolen or convinced K.C. to cheat on his current girlfriend at one point or another. (Jenna having stolen him from Clare Edwards and K.C. having cheated on Jenna with Marisol.) *Both of their boyfriends Mo and Connor are friends; and coincidentally, their respective relationships with them share parallels. *Both have only dated football players. Gallery fdfe.jpg grtgr.jpg trrrtrtrr.jpg fgtrr.jpg rtrtr.jpg tetrr.jpg Jenna-K-C-and-Marisol-degrassi-kc-23239829-467-700.jpg 5554c.JPG 55fdf.JPG 54te5.JPG Derrrrrrrr.PNG Faaaa.PNG Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Interactions Category:Season 11 Category:Conflicts Category:Season 12